


Continuing Rabbits

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Sensitive Pornograph
Genre: M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s weird to meet someone you’ve known only from a night of, admittedly great, sex. Well not really a night, but generally when you run into the equivalent of a one-night stand, it’s not like this. Ueno’s done that before, the awkward eye dodging and wondering how you managed to have a class with that person on a campus this large. But generally you don’t talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuing Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/gifts).



It’s weird to meet someone you’ve known only from a night of, admittedly great, sex. Well not really a night, but generally when you run into the equivalent of a one-night stand, it’s not like this. Ueno’s done that before, the awkward eye dodging and wondering how you managed to have a class with that person on a campus this large. But generally you don’t talk, you might nod acknowledgement but you don’t befriend the person. Well, maybe some people do, but Ueno’s always been better with animals than with people. Aki’s certainly a person. Ueno doesn’t know what to make of him. There’s the circumstances under which them met which were admittedly extreme, and the quiet, sweetly smiling boy who follows Ueno down the halls of his dorm. That is until he realizes that they live on the same hall and Aki isn’t really following him. Aki’s been going to this school for the past year and Ueno’s never met him before. But now they’ve met, Aki’s everywhere. Or maybe Aki’s no longer living with his boyfriend, master, whoever. Ueno isn’t sure how to deal with that. There’s Aki’s injuries, the “parting gift”, which make Ueno angry because nobody should treat another human being that way. But Aki seemed to enjoy, or want. Well, Ueno isn’t really sure. He does a lot of research on the net instead of completing his biology homework and closes his laptop feeling uncomfortable. It’s all very interesting which is to say Ueno has no idea how any of it could work, but the ideas are certainly ones to take to bed with him. Of course, there’s no reason Aki should still want to live that sort of life style. Not after the way he was treated. It is like pet sitting, you have to love and care for another person. Mistreating people is like mistreating animals. It’s cruel and just not right. But Ueno hasn’t really had many relationships, and they don’t allow pets other than fish in the dorms. Ueno never really liked fish all that much. You can’t cuddle a fish.

They sit together at lunch, and Aki joins his study group. They share a chemistry class, though they aren’t lab partners. Aki is smart, quick with numbers and an asset at study sessions. Ueno’s not-quite-friends thank him for bringing Aki to join them and invite them both out to goukon or to the movies. Ueno still declines. He doesn’t have pets to take care of, but he’s not really looking to be more sociable. He works at the animal shelter most Saturdays now. It’s better than pet sitting because the animals at the shelter wouldn’t get any love and attention if he wasn’t there. Well they would, but not as much, not like a well-loved pet. He wrestles with the sad-eyed puppies who are always so happy to see him, and carries a tube of antibiotic ointment for the scratches his hands invariably acquire from holding seven kittens at once. Aki doesn’t come to the animal shelter. It’s the one day they don’t see each other.

They don’t talk much. Ueno is never sure what they would talk about. Aki asks about what vet school he’s applying to, and his thoughts on their homework. But Aki never talks about himself and Ueno’s answers are mostly short. And yet, somehow they’re friends. Maybe meeting as they did, it’s impossible to ignore the other person, like you could a one-night stand. Somehow, Ueno is irrevocably connected to Aki’s presence at the school. People will stop him in the hallways to ask where Aki is. Ask him to make sure Aki knows to come to a student meeting. Ueno always pauses, because while he’ll tell Aki, he doesn’t know why they’re asking him first. Maybe it’s because they’re together most of the time. Ueno used to eat alone or with a crowd of his peers, it didn’t matter which. Now he eats with Aki. He used to study alone in the library, a table all to himself. Now Aki sits silently across from him, scribbling in a three ring binder the answers to equations. Ueno tells professors when Aki is sick with the flu and can’t come to class. He skips a day of class himself to cook chicken noodle soup and rush Aki to the infirmary when Aki has an allergic reaction to the onions. And admittedly Ueno has his own time, in his room, at the animal shelter, walking between classes, but more often than not Aki is at his side, a quiet companion.

It’s a few months later, the first time Ueno overhears someone call them a couple. It’s so startling that Ueno stops walking and turns toward the girl who had whispered the words to her friend.  
“What did you say?” He asks. He isn’t angry, just confused. She looks at him worriedly, then frowns and shrugs.  
“They say you’re a couple. It makes sense to me.” The other girl giggles.  
“You’re so cute together, you even cut his food. I wish my boyfriend was that kind.” They walk away, leaving Ueno staring after them. When Ueno turns Aki is waiting quietly a few paces behind him. Aki’s expression is serene. Ueno can’t look at his eyes. He does cut Aki’s food, but Aki still has his arm in a sling for another week. And his depth perception is poor with only one eye. The bandages on his head are gone but Ueno is looking forward to Aki being back to full health. Seeing his…friend like that makes Ueno sad. Of course Ueno would try and help.  
“You don’t mind. That I help you?” Ueno asks. Aki laughs lightly and smiles.  
“Not at all. She’s right. It is very sweet. You are very kind.”  
“Uh, thank you.” Ueno knows he’s blushing and tugs at one ear. “That’s very nice of you to say.”

Aki likes to read science fiction novels. His arm is out of the cast and he spends most of his evenings curled up in the beanbag pillow on Ueno’s floor. Ueno’s roommate isn’t often home, off with his girlfriend or partying, so the room is quiet. Ueno studies better when Aki’s there. It doesn’t make any sense; Aki can be a little distracting. But watching Aki read inspires Ueno to do his work faster. Then Ueno will ask what’s happened in Aki’s book and Aki will tell him the story. Ueno will sit with his chin on his hands and listen to Aki talk about stories Ueno never would have cared about before. Aki makes things interesting. His voice isn’t loud but it’s full of emotion. Sometimes Aki reads aloud and Ueno just listens. Once his roommate came in while Aki was reading and laughed at them. Ueno just shrugged. He doesn’t like to get plastered or feel up girls in darkened corners of campus housing. Ueno has no interest in running from cops or throwing up in the hallway. As far as he knows, Aki’s not into those things either. Of course, Ueno’s never asked. Ueno’s never asked a lot of things. Ueno’s afraid if he starts asking questions he’ll never stop, or he’ll ask things perhaps he doesn’t want the answer too.

There’s a costume party coming up, it’s an all campus event. Their study group is going. The other members have been talking about it for weeks: a break before finals. Ueno isn’t sure about it but the other members plead with him and Aki.  
“Come on guys. It will be fun! It’s the best party of the year. Everyone’s invited. It wont be the same if you’re not there.” Ueno thinks that it won’t matter if he’s there or not, but Aki says “Yes.” It’s the first time Ueno’s heard Aki choose to go to something. He nods along, “Well, I guess I’ll go too then.”  
Ueno doesn’t know what to wear. He’s never really liked costumes. His clothes are all pretty much the same: shirts and jeans, a few of the shirts nicer than others. He doesn’t have a costume. There are only a few days until the party and Ueno has no idea what to do. He could go buy a costume somewhere. But he doesn’t know what he’d be. There’s a store with costumes of vampires and plastic masks of old men, togas and top hats and sequined dresses. In the end Ueno doesn’t buy anything. Many of the costumes are expensive and it’s just one night. Back in his room he finds his extra sheets. It’s not hard to make a toga of his own, for free, with just a few safety pins. He took a course in Greek Mythology freshman year. He could be a Greek god. That’s costume enough. Ueno’s surprised when he knocks on Aki’s door. Aki’s roommate says he’s already gone.

Ueno arrives at the party to find it packed with people. There are costumes everywhere. It’s hard to recognize anyone. There’s a guy from his study group in yellow with a lion’s mane, accompanied by a girl in a blue checked dress. There are bloodied zombies and fang bearing vampires. He catches sight of a girl who appears to be dressed as a peacock in beautiful teal and blue. But he doesn’t see Aki anywhere. There are far too many people. Ueno chats a bit with the lion and stops to compliment two girls dressed as cats on the way to the buffet table. Ueno hopes if he’s by the food, maybe Aki will be able to come find him. The loud music is softer by the food, but not by much. People talking are still yelling to be heard. “Did you see him?” Ueno hears, a man to his left shouting to his shorter friend. “You’d never know he had it in him. That costume!” Ueno tunes them out, and eats a piece of celery from the tray of vegetables. He aimlessly watches the crowd until he hears the name.  
“Aki, the guy who hangs out with Ueno all the time. Yeah, that one.”  
“I know. Did you see his legs?” the shorter man yells a drunken reply. Ueno squares his shoulders.  
“Excuse me. You’ve seen Aki?” The shorter man turns to him and starts to laugh.  
“Yeah, you might want to go rein in your boyfriend.” He slurs, waving a hand broadly at a section of the dance floor. Ueno can’t see Aki, but he does see two white bunny ears peaking over the crowd. Ueno’s running before he realizes it.

Aki has drawn a crowd. Clad in white leotard with a tufted cottontail, black fishnets and bare feet Aki is perhaps the most scantily clad man in the room. There is a circle of people, boys and girls, watching him dance. Aki has his eyes closed, seeming to pay them no attention. His hands are gloved in white to the elbow and he whirls them above his head as he dances. Aki has always been beautiful, but the sight makes Ueno’s breath catch in his throat. His eyes catch on the thin black choker around Aki’s neck and the delicate metal strand arcing upward from it to his raised hand. No. Ueno doesn’t want all these people watching Aki. Aki isn’t here to be stared at, or maybe he is but Ueno’s doing the staring. And if people think he’s Aki’s boyfriend. Well. Ueno pushes his way into the circle, catching Aki’s wrist and pulling his hand down. Aki’s eyes fly open, a smile breaks across his face. Ueno knows people are watching them. Staring. He isn’t sure what to say, so he wraps his arms around Aki’s waist. Aki’s arms twine around his neck. They sway together. There are a million other couples doing the same thing. Many of them twisted into far more explicit positions. The crowd slowly ebbs away until they’re just one more couple on the dance floor. Ueno hopes the set of his jaw isn’t too grim, or his eyes too confused. Just like the first time he doesn’t know what to do. This isn’t a game, not like that, but it feels like it. Ueno doesn’t want to let go. Aki’s still smiling at him, Ueno tries smiling back. Aki’s body turns against his in response. The downward grind is fast and dirty and Ueno can’t help gasping. “What?” but Aki’s hand has twined up behind Ueno’s head, cupping his neck and Ueno’s hands are firm, sure on the protrusion of Aki’s hipbones. The tight clinging fabric is slick beneath his fingers. Ueno can’t help digging his fingers in when Aki writhes against him. His hips buck up of their own volition but Aki rides the movement out into a slow and graceful curve, twisting them together to the beat. Ueno would not care if the entire dance floor were watching only them right now. All he can feel is blood bounding in his ears, Aki’s body against his and the warmth of his breath gasping hot and wet against Aki’s neck. They have to get off the dance floor right now.

Ueno has never been happier that his roommate is a partier. He’ll be gone for at least another few hours. Which is enough time. Has to be. Because Ueno’s kicking the door shut and his shoes off and it’s a good thing that he can just pull his costume over his head. Aki takes more time undressing, but Ueno’s fairly certain he’s making a show of it. Rolling the stockings slowly down his legs, toes pointed to pluck them off, almost almost completely naked. Ueno can’t wait to get his hands on him. Meeting through great sex does tell you one thing: you can have great sex. That part is established. Aki is just as limber, just as talented with his mouth and Ueno is possibly more engaged than last time with the beautiful man beneath him. Because this time, it’s just them. This time Ueno can stay. They’re in Ueno’s room. Ueno’s room on Ueno’s bed and nothing could be more perfect. Why the fuck would anyone keep Aki in a closet when they could have him right here? This is exactly where Aki belongs. Ueno isn’t sure but he might have said that out loud because Aki is moaning, “Yes, right here,” his hands gripping tight to Ueno’s arms. Aki’s gasps and the raw noises that leave his throat more than drive Ueno over the edge. When he collapses to the bed Ueno is able to pull Aki close. Aki doesn’t resist, resting his head against Ueno’s shoulder. Aki’s fingers brush against Ueno’s chest and Ueno breathes deeply.  
“I’d like it, if you stay.” He says, quietly. He doesn’t look at Aki, waiting for an answer. Aki’s fingers don’t stop their steady movement.  
“I’d like that too.” Aki says. Ueno sighs. He can’t help the smile that blooms on his face. He turns to cup Aki’s face in his hands and kiss the other man with as much intensity as he can show. Aki whines into the kiss.  
“We could, again. My roommate wont be back for another hour.” Ueno gasps as Aki rolls and arches against him.  
“Yes.” Aki breathes into Ueno’s ear. Ueno feels spreading warmth of awe and pleasure at the gorgeous image of Aki illuminated in the faint lamp light through the window, sitting over Ueno’s lap and slowly lowering himself down. The feeling is so much better than the first time. So much more intense for the clenching joy it brings in Ueno’s chest. He reaches up to trace a line down Aki’s sternum. He trails his fingers down to where Aki’s cock is also stirring back to life. Aki’s hitched “Ah!” when Ueno circles his fingers over the head is worth more than anything in the world.

Most times you meet a one-night stand are awkward. Avoided glances, and stilted conversation. Some times there’s an acknowledgement of great sex, but the truth that two people aren’t meant to be together. And sometimes, under the right circumstances, perhaps the strangest circumstances, two people are introduced in a way that leads to a better relationship. Or at least that’s what Ueno’s learned. Because maybe they don’t talk much, and Aki can cut his own food, and apparently has better depth perception than Ueno, but they’re still together. Maybe it’s the great sex, or the quiet companionship, or the thin leather collar Aki wears, whatever it is Ueno can’t imagine anything better.


End file.
